


Baby Boy

by QueenLuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Luke's home alone with his boyfriend and tutor Michael, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top!Mike - Freeform, Tutor!Mike, bottom!Luke, chocking, fetus!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLuke/pseuds/QueenLuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Michael’s hands traveled from the younger boy’s waist to his behind , giving it a tight squeeze. The younger boy let out a whimper  "besides , don’t deny the fact that you want it too" Michael said and Luke shook his head playfully “na-ah” he said, a big grin on his face making Michael roll his eyes.<br/>Michael rolled his hips into Luke’s and the young boy let out a moan “i’m sorry what was that?” Michael teased and Luke knew he was defeated. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

It was friday evening and Luke’s parent’s had left over two hours ago, probably not being back home after midnight. They were out with some good friends, leaving Luke alone.

He was currently sitting on his boyfriends lap while they both were focusing on Luke’s English homework. Michael, his boyfriend, had his arms loosely draped around Luke’s waist while he helped the young boy with his homework.

The older man being used to it by now, they had met this way. Luke needing a tutor and Michael needing a job next to his school work.

So when his college professor had asked him if he was interested in tutoring high school kinds for some money he had gladly accepted the offer, not knowing that he would be partnered with the beauty of his dreams.

Luke was beautiful in every single way,yes there was some acne on his cheek, there used to be some baby fat in his face that he lost over the year they had known each other. 

Michael had seen the young boy grow from a teenager into a mini man over a year,he was still only 16 while Michael was 19 , what had caused quite some drama between the couple and Luke’s parent’s. 

But after all they had made it , Luke being one of the most intelligent 16 year old he had ever met, searching for a relationship with someone who was on his level and Michael did not complain when the young boy threw himself at him after 2 month’s of tutoring.

They had sat on Michael’s couch, back then when his hair was still freshly bleached blonde. The younger boy had moved with a ninja like speed into Michael’s lap when he wasn’t paying attention to the boy for 10 seconds.

Luke had just went in for the kill and kissed Michael which had led to a making out session with a lot of grinding in it ,ending with both of them cumming inside of their boxers.

Since then both had admitted of liking each other and Michael took Luke on his first date, it was the best date the young boy could’ve wished for. He had taken the boy to a carnival, winning him a giant penguin with his amazing skills and buying him ice cream while they walked on the beach in the evening.

It had been perfect, filled with small meaningful pecs on the lips for both the young boy and Michael. It had been the first night that he realized that he was totally whipped for the young boy with the floppy blonde hair.

Luke had kept Michael a secret for over a month, because he knew that his parent’s would disapprove.They were caught red handed when they were fooling around in Luke’s bed room while Luke told his mom that they would be studying.

They weren’t exactly happy when they found their son’s tutor with a hand in Luke’s jeans while the young boy was shirtless, try disturbed and fuming. Luke’s dad kicking Michael out of the house leaving his son in crying state.

But they had made it , through everything. And now Michael could only look at Luke with so much adoration and fondness as the young boy struggled with his English paper ,biting his lip and letting small sounds of frustration leave his mouth.

Michael smiled and took the worksheet from his boyfriends hands “i think that’s enough for the night” the older man said placing it next to them on the bed and pecked Luke’s cheek.

The once rounded cheeks were now a jaw that could cut glass, Luke closed his eyes “i’m never going to get it am i?” he sighed and Michael tightened his grip around the young boy “hey don’t think like that, i’m sure you’re going to do great Luke” he whispered nuzzling his nose in Luke’s blonde hair that smelled like candy.

“Besides , it’s an excuse for your parent’s to let me alone with you for the night because they think that we’ll be studying” Michael said biting Luke’s earlobe after making the younger boy groan “are you ever not in the mood?” Luke questioned and Michael chuckled.

He turned Luke around on his lap and pecked his cute nose “how can i resist such beauty” Michael said giving the younger boy a cheesy wink “shut up” Luke said , blushing before he hid his face in Michael’s now dark brown hair, his favorite color that the boy had dyed his hair.

Michael’s hands traveled from the younger boy’s waist to his behind , giving it a tight squeeze. The younger boy let out a whimper "besides , don’t deny the fact that you want it too" Michael said and Luke shook his head playfully “na-ah” he said, a big grin on his face making Michael roll his eyes.

Michael rolled his hips into Luke’s and the young boy let out a moan “i’m sorry what was that?” Michael teased and Luke knew he was defeated.  
“Now baby we both know your parent’s are going to be gone for at least another 3 hours” Michael said, letting his hand toy with the hem of Luke’s shirt that had actually belonged to him before but Luke once used it when he slept over at Michael’s flat and he insisted that he would keep it.

It made Michael feel all smug when Luke walked around in his clothing,because Luke was his and nobody would tap his fine ass except Michael.  
It sickened Michael that once Luke began to hit puberty guys suddenly seemed to be interested in him, but they never wanted to have anything to do with him a year ago when he was still trying to loose his baby fat while everyone else had already lost it.

Michael had always seen how pretty Luke was with or without the baby fat, he just knew that the boy was cute. Luke was still straddling Michael’s lap , smirking at the fact that they would indeed be alone for some time. 

His parent’s still aren’t happy with the whole spent the night with each other thing but they knew that it would happen either way, so maybe it was better to allow it than knowing it would be done behind their backs.

“Baby boy what do you say hhm? wanna use or time wisely while we can?” Michael asked and god the way his voice sounded made Luke want to throw himself at him. “sounds good to me” Luke breathed.

Luke’s blue eye’s stared into Michael’s green one’s before they connected their lips in a passionate kiss, Michael’s hands going up and down the young boy’s sides while Luke’s were placed on the older man’s shoulders.

The young boy was still madly in love with Michael, he had fallen for him in the first five minutes that he met him. Fallen even harder when he learned how patient Michael was not caring that Luke still did not get it after explaining himself 4 times, he just explained it a fifth time for him.

Michael’s lips found their way to Luke’s neck, sucking the tender skin and biting down on the sensitive skin. Michael left marks all across his neck and shoulders because the other one’s were fading already.

Luke’s whimpers and soft moans were music to his ears, the blonde was tugging on Michael’s dark strands and letting out chocked back moans. Michael’s hips rolled into Luke’s who let out whiny moans ever time he could feel Michael’s hard erection rub against his bum.

The young boy’s body felt on fire, Michael had that effect on him, he once came from Michael whispering naughty things in his ear with his erection pressed against his bum,Michael had not even touched him.

Michael brought his lips back up to Luke’s , biting down on Luke’s swollen lips making the young boy open his mouth for him. Michael hummed in appreciation, mumbling a “such a good boy for me” before shoving his tongue inside of of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Their tongue’s met each other and Michael massaged Luke’s before he started to lick every spot in the young boy’s mouth, claiming it as his, and Luke arched his back ,pressing himself harder into the older man.

Luke was becoming impatient, his hole tingling for attention. Luke had always been impatient when it came to sex. The young boy ground his ass against Michael’s erection while he let out sounds of appreciation.

Michael pulled back from the make out session, quickly getting rid of Luke’s shirt before he flipped them over so that Luke was laying underneath Michael. Michael laid between Luke’s legs,crotches pressed tightly together while Luke’s chest was flushed.

Michael wasted no time in undoing the boy’s button and zipping his fly down, Luke lifted his hips and wiggled out of his tight jeans.  
The sight in front of Michael was absolutely perfect ,Luke is spread out in front of him, lanky legs laying over his clothed thighs. His hard dick pushing at the thin material of his boxers and Michael let out an unsteady breath when he see’s the wet spot of precum staining it. 

Luke’s breathing heavily, his flushed chest rising and falling quickly, and his entire neck is covered in dark bruises. Michael finally reaches his face, which is watching him with desperation, eyebrows pulled together impatiently and fingers tugging at his hair. 

It was quite the sight and he was glad that he was the one seeing it, and nobody else. Michael bent down and placed a kiss right over Luke’s clothed erection and the younger boy’s hips shot up letting out a cry of desperation.

Michael pinned his hips down “calm down baby boy, be patient” Michael whispered and for once, Luke hated Michael’s patient side.  
Luke watched as the older man teasingly slow took of his own shirt and undid his own jeans, sighing when his hard cock was released from the tightness of his black skinny jeans, leaving both of them in their boxers.

Michael crawled back up and placed another passionate kiss on the young boy’s lips ,letting his hand slip into Luke’s boxers and pulled them off. Both boys watched as Luke’s erection sprang free and slapped his stomach.

“baby boy, please turn around for me” Michael asked and Luke immediately nodded his head and turned around , getting on all fours and bending his back so that his ass was standing proudly in the air “so beautiful” Michael breathed.

Michael’s hand came down flat on Luke’s right ass cheek, making the rounded flesh bounce. Michael’s favorite thing about Luke? his nice behind , Luke has pretty much the definition of a bubble butt.

“Please Mikey” Luke whined and Michael smirked reaching for the second drawer of Luke’s besides table where his bottle of lube is hidden from his mother with a box of condoms, XL condoms but no one had to know that.

Luke watched with desperate eyes as Michael took out the lube and a condom, tossing the condom next to him on the bed and opening the bottle of lube. Michael squirted some on his fingers before he let one finger hover over Luke’s puckering hole , the young boy was so ready for him.

Michael pushed one finger inside of him , slowly stretching the blonde boy who purred at the feeling of Michael’s other hand running through his blonde locks and tangling his short fingers in it.

Michael soon was down to two fingers inside of the young boy, curling his fingers and scissoring him , preparing him for his hard dick that was twitching in his tight boxers every time that Luke let out a moan.

It did not take long for Michael to prep the younger boy,he withdrew his fingers making the younger boy whine but also beam because he was desperate to feel Michael’s thick cock fill him up. 

Michael quickly got rid of his boxers and opened the condom, skillfully sliding it on his impressive length, what can you say? don’t judge a guy by the size of his fingers.

Michael finally lined up with Luke’s hole that was more than ready to take him ,before he pushed the tip in making Luke moan. 

He slowly pushed inside of the young boy, feeling overwhelmed with the tightness that surrounded him, he could never get used to the feeling.

Michael waited for a couple minutes ,letting the young boy take his time to adjust to his dick before he bottoms out. Michael’s breath hitches as he moves into the young boy again, warm tightness embracing him with each trust.

Luke’s whimpers are music to Michael’s ears , so beautiful, nobody could ever compare to his Lukey “such a good baby boy for me” Michael whispers and Luke let out a chocked moan in response.

Michael slowly picks up his pace , going harder with each trust, leaving the young boy a moaning mess. Michael’s hands are gripping Luke’s hips , moving the young boy just how he want’s him to move.

Michael feels so good inside of Luke, the young blonde feels amazing while his boyfriend fucks him. Michael’s trusts are sharp and fast , hitting all the right spots inside of the young boy’s body to make him scream out in pleasure.

Michael trusts inside of the young boy like a mad men, groans and moans leaving his own mouth while he guides Luke’s hips with his hands and Luke was sure that there were going to be bruises where his fingers were digging into his skin tomorrow.

When Michael’s dick brushed against Luke’s prostate the younger boy lost it, he let out a long drawn moan as his arms gave out on him, making him land on his chest. His legs were shaking and he clutched to the pillow.

Michael made him feel so good, his entire body was in flames, the good kind. Michael was going so deep, making Luke feel the older boy in his stomach and he loved it.  
“oh baby boy , feels so good” Michael breaths and throws his head back, rotating his hips so fast that Luke’s whole body is shaking, his cock heavy against his stomach.  
“such a good boy for me Mmm” Michael moans ,tugging on the blonde lock’s of Luke’s hair.his left hand coming up and pressing hard on Luke’s stomach, stimulating it from the outside too. Luke’s hands opened and he gripped at the pillow while whimpering softly.

“Mikey” Luke chokes out , the feeling of Michael’s hand pressing down on his stomach being to much “do you feel me there baby boy?” Michael asked and Luke let out a high pitched moan.

“Please Mikey, i’m so close” Luke whined as he felt the older boy hit his prostate again and again, and the hand that was pressing down on his stomach wasn’t helping either.

Michael moaned “Hold it ” Michael orders and Luke whines but does as Michael tells him, he knows that if he’s a good boy for Michael that the boy will take good care of him.

Run them a bath and let him sit between his legs while he showers the boy with kisses and cleans him. So Luke bites down on the pillow to keep him from screaming out.  
Michael loved to overstimulate Luke like this, denial his orgasm and making him. The older man moves his hand from Luke’s stomach to his neck, wrapping his fingers around the younger boy’s throat and Luke wraps one of his hands over Michael’s.

Luke’s slightly longer fingers add pressure over Michael’s , cutting off his oxygen , his chest physically ached with the lack of oxygen, his head swam, threatening unconsciousness.

Luke loved being chocked, he loved the way his head would get heavier and his body lighter, Michael’s fingers loosened around his throat for a second, letting him take in some oxygen.

"such a good boy for me, you gonna cum baby boy?“ Michael purred and Luke let out a moan that sounded like a chocking sound because of the pressure that was put on his throat.

"cum for me baby boy” Michael whispered and that was all he needed, Michael’s permission to finally let go of the orgasm he had been holding for way to long.

The lack of oxygen made Luke feel high, a warm blanket of euphoria covering his whole body. Instantly, he had a massive head rush, dazed from lack of oxygen to his brain, at the same time his orgasm crashed behind his eyes in fireworks and in his stomach in explosions.

He finally came, screaming Michael’s name in his pillow as he felt Michael release inside of the condom at the same time, Luke went limp, body to heavy so Michael let go of his throat slowly, making sure that Luke was not going to hyperventilate and knock himself out because of it.

Michael smiled down at the boy and pilled out, he softly laid Luke’s hips down on the bed , the young boy looked completely fucked out, and for Michael it was the most beautiful sight ever.

Michael got rid of the condom and tossed it in Luke’s bin before sitting down on the edge of the bed, he slowly ran a hand through Luke’s hair and the young boy purred like a cat at the contact making Michael smile even bigger.

"you were so good baby boy" Michael whispered receiving another purr from the young boy, making Michael laugh because he fucked him so hard that he couldn’t even talk.

Michael stood up and left the room, it wasn’t long until Luke heard the familiar sound of water running , he was filling the bathtub for them. It brought a smile on Luke’s face because he loved taking bath’s with Michael.

A couple minutes later when Luke was still in his after sex glow he heard Michael enter his room again, he soon felt arms slipping underneath his knees and back. Michael lifted him up and Luke immediately rested his head on his chest while his boyfriend carried him to the bathroom.

Michael sat down on the edge of the bathtub with Luke cuddled up on his lap, the older man checked the water temperature before asking if Luke was ready, he received a nod from the young boy before he gently placed him in the warm water.

Michael quickly got in after Luke, sitting behind him and pulling him between his legs. Luke’s back against his chest “what time is it?” Luke finally spoke , voice a bit hoarse from being chocked. 

Michael gently ran a hand through the blonde’s hair before responding “half past 10” which meant they had fucked for a good one and a half hour and it would be another good two hours before his parent’s would be home.

Luke hummed and leaned into Michael who was massaging his scalp and prepping his shoulders with kisses. Yes maybe him being bad in English wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
